Not Again, Anderson
by TheLoneTraveler
Summary: Sherlock is called to a crime scene and once again is appalled by Anderson's forensic work.


"Anderson, leave! John's breakfast will be on your shoes otherwise!"

John turned to the taller man in confusion. "My breakfast? Why would my breakfast be on his shoes? I'm not ill."

Sherlock clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes at John. "Well I certainly can't say my breakfast because I haven't had any. You know I never eat when I'm on a case, it slows me down." Anderson sulked out of the room and Sherlock pulled out his magnifying glass. "You should be used to this by now."

"Oh." John walked across the room and stood next to DI Lestrade as Sherlock did his work.

"Damn it!" Sherlock put the magnifier back in his pocket.

"What? What's wrong?" Lestrade asked from the sidelines.

"Anderson and the rest of your forensics team have been traipsing about as if they own the place and mixed the dirt left behind by the killers' shoes and smudged the footprints.

"Hold on a second, you said killers. There is more than one killer?" Lestrade seemed flabbergasted.

"Yes, but it's impossible to say for certain how many people were responsible for this now. There are at least two clearly distinguishable footprints but one of them belongs to the victim, so clearly he wasn't brought here, most likely lured. The other footprint is much smaller with a shorter stride as far as I can tell. It belongs to a woman or an exceptionally small male. There's no sign of a wedding ring so it wasn't a wife. Perhaps a girlfriend or mistress, maybe both. The angle of the blunt force trauma suggests that the attacker was shorter and he was taken by surprise. The footprints say that he was facing someone though, a distraction for him while someone else snuck up behind him for the kill. There aren't any defense wounds so he clearly knew one of his murderers and he didn't know the other one was there. Unfortunately, it seems that is all I can observe. If it weren't for Anderson and his sloppy forensics skills I might have been able to tell you more."

"Still, it's more than we had to go by before. Any clues as to who we should look for?" Lestrade tried to steer clear of Sherlock's insults of Anderson.

"Weren't you just listening, Lestrade? I said that there were at least two killers."

"So we are looking for a duo?"

"_At least _two. There could possibly be more, I'm not really sure. For all we know it was done by a crime ring, but seeing as there is no signature so to speak of, it's highly unlikely. I would say based on the footprints and the angle of the blow that we are looking for two women. Our victim is about average height and both assailants are shorter than him. Therefore most likely two women, but I can't rule out a shorter man. I could tell you more if Anderson hadn't utterly destroyed the crime scene. John, is there anything more you'd like to add?"

John startled a little when he heard his name. "Uh…no. I think that you just about covered everything. Like you said, no ring mark, shorter assailants. Not much else to figure out, is there?"

"Just about? Not much else? What else is there to cover? Have I not covered every single detail, John? If I've missed something, please feel free to point it out."

John was visibly losing his patience with Sherlock. "For Christ's sake, Sherlock. It's a figure of speech. How about I put it in terms you can understand. We are done here." John walked out of the room.

"Please keep me informed of any new developments, Detective Inspector. And do try to get someone other than Anderson to do forensics this time. His work makes me feel like I'm reading a report written by a five year old. In fact I feel that five year old would file a better report than Anderson."

"Sherlock, that's enough. You know that Anderson is the only man I've got for the job. Maybe it's time you started trying to get along with him." Sherlock rolled his eyes at Lestrade. "Get out of here."

Sherlock left the room and saw Anderson in the hallway. They glared daggers at each other until Sherlock passed Anderson. Anderson then proceeded to stick his tongue out at Sherlock in a very child like manner.

"Anderson! Get in here!" Anderson took a moment to regain his composure.

"Yes sir, coming."

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if it's crap. I don't even remember when I started this one and I don't remember where I was going with it, so I just gave it a simple ending. It's also been a long time since I've watched Sherlock, so if the voicing is wrong this time, sorry. As always, reviews would be lovely. ***Insert copyright crap here***


End file.
